


I've been waiting only for you

by Wishing_Twice (Obliviatae)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends in Love, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviatae/pseuds/Wishing_Twice
Summary: Momo knows she's in love with her best friend. She has been for ages.She just doesn't know how she's going to cope with fake dating said best friend for a day.Alternatively:Momo loves Sana. Sana loves Momo.And Nayeon is just tired.





	I've been waiting only for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numot94 (futureplans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureplans/gifts).



> Hello Onces (and others)! I'm back again! 
> 
> This time with a SaMo fic (even though Namo continues to be my one and only), but this story had to be with Sana and Momo. They are the best, I love them as well!
> 
> I really hope you like it! It's (again) incredibly fluffy, so be warned.
> 
> This fic is a gift for a friend of mine - @numot94 (futureplans) - for her birthday (I hope she likes it - surprise?)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♥

 

“I’m going insane,” Momo sighs as she sits on the balcony of the house she shares with her two close friends. The weather is sunny for a change, a light breeze enough for comfort.

“You worry too much,” Nayeon mutters as she nibbles her food, making a frown every time she has to swallow. “You’re being too dramatic.”

“You know,” Momo looks directly at Nayeon. “You don't have to eat that mango if you don't want it! Look who’s being dramatic.”

Nayeon huffs as she puts down the fork with the fruit again. “It’s just a wedding, just say your date cancelled on you.”

“They’re always teasing me,” Momo whines as she looks at the open sky. “You know how my cousins are, always saying that if I’m single even being bisexual that should be a good indicator that I’ll be forever alone,” she changes to a mocking tone. “Wow you can’t attract men nor women,”

Nayeon scoffs. “You’re alone because you love _someone_ , and you chose to wait forever and ever until you confess to them.”

“Nayeon, I will kill you if you bring that up,” Momo says with little to no threat on her voice. She lets out a sigh because she knows Nayeon is right. “Doesn't change my position at the moment right?”

Nayeon shrugs as she drops the rest of the mango in the plate with a disgusted expression. “You’re the one who told your entire family you were dating someone! And the one who chose to RSVP with a plus one to your own sisters wedding even though you’re still single.”

“I know!” Momo whines, letting her head fall down. “I know, I’m a loser”

“You’re not a loser,” Sana’s voice comes as she joins her friends in the balcony. Nayeon points at the plate with half a mango with an exasperated expression on her face, along with true puppy eyes, and the blond girl laughs. “You want me to finish that for you?”

Nayeon nods frantically, making Momo roll her eyes and Sana giggle. “Again?” Sana says as she picks up the plate. “I don't know why you make yourself eat if you don't like it.”

“You don’t have to eat that,” Momo says as she looks at Sana with round eyes. “You’re spoiling her, and you know how she gets if we spoil her, it will be our end.”

Sana giggles as she approaches Momo with an easy smile and an adorable glint in her eyes. “I’ll spoil you too Momo!” She says as she tickles her sides, making Momo chuckle lightly shaking her head. “You know you’re my favourite!”

“Unfair!” Nayeon argues from her sitting position on the balcony puff. “I’m always the plus one on this equation,” she shakes her head but Momo isn’t expecting what seems to be Nayeon's plan. “Talking about plus ones, Sana! You should be Momo’s plus one to Hana’s wedding!”

“Nayeon!” Momo says through gritted teeth, throwing her a deadly look. However, Nayeon just shrugs, unaffected, with a slight smirk.  
“What’s this about?” Sana asks, finishing the mango neatly and catching a drop of juice from the side of her mouth with her tongue. Momo follows the action, speechless, until she notices what she’s doing and shakes her head. Sana looks at her quizzically. “What is it Momo? Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Momo quickly reassures. “It’s just, Hana wedding is next week.”

“I know,” Sana smiles brightly and Momo loses herself for a bit on that smile. “My present for her is already on the way! Can you take it with you next week? Give her for me please.”

“You can give her yourself” Nayeon says, rolling her eyes and clearly prompting Momo to explain the situation. Sana turns to her with a confused look, so Momo relents and explains the whole situation.

“Ah!” Sana says with a kind smile. “You could have said that earlier, I’ll go with you! It’ll be fun!”

“But Sana, no,” Momo argues. “I told them I had someone! As in, a romantic someone! They know you, they know we’re friends.”

Sana shrugs as she picks up her phone and opens her calendar, Momo recognising the app from the countless times she saw Sana organising her monthly schedule. She looks at Momo then. “We’ll just tell them we started dating.”

Nayeon seems to gasp on air, starting to cough loudly, and Momo never hated her more. She sends her a glare before looking at Sana quizzically. “You’re joking right?”

Sana actually pouts at that. “Why? Am I that ugly?”

Momo stutters, immediately putting her hands in front of her and shaking her head “No no no!”

Sana immediately smiles in return.

“I-If you want…” Momo starts, looking at the sky again, trying to contain the images of them together before they take over her mind completely. The same feelings and visuals that have filled up her daydreaming for years. “We can like, hold hands or something… if you don't mind”

“I don’t mind at all!” Sana says, as she throws both arms around Momo’s shoulders, resting her chin on one of them. “I’d be honoured to be your fake girlfriend!”

Nayeon seems to follow the situation with mischief and utter pleasure and Momo fights the urge to shove her.

“Thank you Sana,” Momo says, focusing again on the lovely girl she has leaning her way.

“Anything for you, my Momo,” Sana replies, and Momo wishes it didn’t sting this much.

 

———

 

Momo has a feeling that this particular week is taking longer to pass than usual.

 

The promise of fake dating her best friend, who also happens to be her two to three years crush, is weighting deeply in her day to day life.

She keeps forgetting things, is sleeping uneasily, and even stained her clothes twice already as a result of easily getting distracted by constant daydreams of how it would feel to hold Sana’s hand or to ever be so lucky to call Sana hers.

 

It’s not like they don't hold hands. Sana is a very lovely person, always being the cutest and latching onto Momo, who gladly goes along, sharing smiles with the person that she’s sure to be the one she trusts the most in the world.

They’ve been friends for so long. They know everything there is to know about each other and, through the years, Momo started catching feelings. Momo considers it to be impossible not to, since she could swear Sana is a literal angel sent down from earth. Every new thing that she discovers about the other girls just makes her fall deeper in love. It’s just how it is, and Momo learnt to accept it and leant her role.

She doesn't plan on crossing it. Even if she does daydream about it a lot of times.

 

“When are you going to fetch your dress?” Nayeon asks through a mouthful of cereal and Momo facepalms herself. She had completely forgotten about it. Sana giggles from the other side of the table as she steals a hand of cereals right from Nayeon’s bowl, making her frown.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Sana asks with a bright expression.

“Bet they sold your dress to another person already,” Nayeon says with a mocking expression.

“Don't worry,” Sana says, standing up from the table and picking two glasses up, filling them with smoothie and bringing them back, giving one to Momo who’s only capable to smile in return. “I don't have a dress either.”

“So you’ll both have to go naked then,” Nayeon says teasingly.

“Shut up,” Momo blushes even if the comment is stupid.

“It’s okay, I’ll go with you,” Sana replies quickly. “We’ll go together”

Momo looks at her, the sides of her lips turning up slowly at the other girl’s promp disposition to help her. As always. That’s Sana.

“Okay,” Momo says, not able to reject the offer. Sana replies with a smile so wide that it tugs on Momo’s heartstrings, making her immediately feel elated. “Okay.”

 

———

 

The store is much wider than Momo had expected. Her sister was the one that took care of the dress reservation, and honestly she wasn’t expecting it to be such a high end store. She didn’t know what she was expecting though, it was her wedding after all.

She’s blankly looking at all the incredible expensive dresses that adorn the walls of the shop, eyes taking in all the silk and frills, when she feels Sana lightly tugging her by the wrist. She catches herself before she takes her hand, but Sana is quick to react, lacing their fingers and making Momo’s heart skip a beat.

 

There’s a tall girl, not older than them, with a serious and assertive expression that offers her help them, and Momo is quick to give her the details about the dress, Sana sweetly smiling by her side, her hand still on hers.

They manage to sit on a stuffed bench that was clearly meant for a single person while they wait for the girl to bring Momo’s dress. Sana doesn't let go of her hand and Momo doesn’t try to take it away.

“What about your dress?” Momo asks after a minute. “This place seems a bit… expensive.”

“Ah,” Sana looks around, wide eyes searching. “There’s a section of dresses on sale over there.”

She points to a small section almost hidden from sight, right next to the counter, just as the girl comes back, carrying Momo’s dress.

“Here it is,” the girl says, showing the azure dress covered in plastic. “Do you want to try it out?”

Momo is just starting to shake her head when Sana jumps up saying. “Of course!”

They turn to each other and Momo is already prepared to give Sana the look, but as soon as she sees the others bright smile she’s hopeless.

 

They take the dress from the girl but, before going to the try it out, make their way to the sale section and pick up three different dresses for Sana to try out as well.

This kind of situation is a challenge for Momo. Every time they go shopping Sana insists on trying on every single outfit and every time Momo gulps at some of the choices and suffers in silence.

Today is not different. It might even be worse.

 

Sana emerges from the curtain with a light peach dress, and Momo tries to control her reaction. It fits her perfectly and when she twirls Momo's heart does the same. Sana looks cute and ethereal, the fit really highlighting her angelic look.

Momo quickly excuses herself to change into her own dress in another cubicle. She puts her blue dress and looks at the mirror, repeating “control yourself” like a mantra. The dress looks good on her so she smiles to herself and tries to focus on the task in hand, checking the fit of her dress and helping Sana find one herself. Because Sana is also going to the wedding. Because Sana is supposed to be her girlfriend. At least for a day. What Momo wouldn’t give for just one day. Momo starts to go into overdrive again, so she leaves the cubicle quickly, trying to try to sop that train of thought. But nothing could prepare her for the sight waiting on the other side.

 

Momo can’t help herself this time. She gulps as her eyes trace Sana’s outfit and elegant figure. The rose gold dress fits her perfectly, the tight fit highlighting her flawless lines, and the blonde hair falling over her shoulders flawlessly completes and elevates the whole look. Momo’s mouth is dry when her eyes lock on Sana’s, and she notices that her friend is wearing a similar expression. Her jaw is slack and her eyes shine as she stares silently at Momo.

 

And Momo feels a shift. It’s almost palpable. It seems like time stops around them.

 

“Wow, You guys really look incredible!” The voice of the store’s clerk brings Momo back to reality. She looks at the girl who’s nodding enthusiastically, looking at them. She still catches Sana shaking her head mindlessly from the corner of her eye. The girl looks at Sana specifically, “That dress doesn't work on just anybody you know, that’s why it’s been on sale for so long.”

Sana giggles lightly and does a twirl, eyes bright as starts. Momo’s chest hurts. A bit.

“Will you take it?” The girl asks, approaching Sana.

“I don't know, it’s a bit expensive,” She replies as she picks the price tag up with furrowed brows.

“We’ll take it!” Momo replies, not even thinking twice. She will gladly give part of her money to see Sana happy the way she is now, wearing that amazing dress, making her look ethereal.

“Are you sure Momo?” Sana asks, worried look. “It’s a bit much.”

“I’m sure,” Momo assures, grabbing Sana’s hand on instinct and feeling the girl immediately holding it back, so quickly that Momo's heart helplessly reacts.

 

They pay for both dresses and as soon as they leave the store Sana hesitantly goes for her hand again. Momo looks at her quizzically, because she’s not sure how much more of this will she be able to handle, but as she sees Sana’s shy smile she can’t resist.

“We should practice,” Sana explains, bashfully looking at the floor, and Momo feels lost, wants to cup her cheek.

“Practice? Holding hands?” Momo asks, her voice coming out much smaller than she anticipated.

“Yes,” Sana says, nodding once for effort and bringing her eyes back to Momo’s. “Walking while holding hands, to make it feel real for the wedding.”

Momo doesn't know what she was expecting, and even though the reason seems strange, she doesn't have it in her to argue.

“For the wedding,” she says, as she holds Sana’s hand even more tightly, wishing she could do it forever.

 

———

 

Momo checks again, wanting to make sure she has everything ready to go. They’re staying the night after the wedding, since Momo promised Hana she’d help with the after party. Sana’s bag is already by the front door, the girl having left a while ago to go wash the car, since “We can’t show up with the car looking like this.”

“Are you nervous?” Nayeon enters the bedroom as if it’s her own, while she makes a head bun.

“Why would I be nervous? It’s my sisters wedding, not mine.” Momo replies quickly, but her expression is lost, anxious.

“You know what I mean,” Nayeon chuckles as she sits on Momo’s bed, picking up various tops that didn’t make the cut.

“A bit,” Momo confesses as she sits next to Nayeon who quickly puts an arm around her shoulder. “Okay, a lot.”

“I really think you should confess,” Nayeon says as she pats her shoulder lightly.

“I don't know… It’s scary,” Momo says, looking at her own feet. “She’s my favourite person.. what if I lose her?”

“I really don't understand how I’m not your favourite person, to be honest,” Nayeon teases, tickling her on the side. “But really, you should tell her… Don’t you trust me?”

“Not really,” Momo plays along with a mocking grin.

“Shut up!” Nayeon says, shoving her. “This is what I get for trying to help!”

“Thanks Nayeon,” Momo smiles her way and Nayeon does a bow.

“You’re welcome,” She replies with a sly smile.

They hear someone buzzing from the outside and Momo immediately knows it’s Sana calling for her.

“Go,” Nayeon says as she starts to pull Momo out of the room. “And have fun! Kiss her!”

“Shut up!” Momo whines as she picks up her bag, along with Sana’s, and gets out of the apartment.

 

Sana is already smiling widely from the passenger seat.

“I thought you’re going to drive,” Momo says as she puts the bags on the backseat.

“You look way hotter than me behind the wheel,” Sana says, a teasing smile contrasting her beautiful and innocent features.

“W-what?” Momo splutters. “I mean… what?”

“You heard me, come on,” Sana says enthusiastically while she puts the seat belt. “Do this for me.”

Momo sits on the driver’s seat wordlessly and starts the engine. Sana is already putting her own songs on the AUX cord and Momo gives a small smile, knowing exactly what is going to start playing anytime.

 

Bubble pop fills the car as they drive away, Sana singing each word without skipping even one verse unless it’s to talk to Momo, and eventually she joins in, singing lyrics about wanting to let the other person know how much in love they are from the top of her lungs. Momo sneaks some glances at Sana, dazed by her smile and sweetest voice.

 

Momo known she’s in love with her best friend for a while now, but somehow she still manages to be caught off guard about how just how deep she is. Sana caches her looking once and immediately gives her a full smile, so much warmth on her expression that it makes Momo chest feels so full, so content.

 

She looks at the road and fights to remember Sana is her best friend. She’s her person. And as much as she wishes she could be more than that, she’s not.

 

———

 

They arrive at the venue on time. Momo is taking out the bags when she suddenly feels someone hug her from behind.

“Momo! Baby!” An excited but affectionate voice comes from behind her.

“Hi mom!” Momo smiles, turning around so she can hug her mother tightly.

“You brought Sana with you! I thought you were bringing your date!” Her mother looks at her pointedly. “But we always like to see Sana,” she adds with a warm smile, letting go of her so she can give Sana a small hug, and Sana smiles warmly as she hugs back. Momo’s heart jumps to her throat at the sight.

“Yeah, about that,” Sana smiles as she looks at Momo and she remembers. She remembers that Sana is here as her girlfriend, and suddenly there’s not enough air to breathe. Momo stays motionless.

“Momo? Sweetie are you ok?” Her mother asks as soon as she notices her daughter frozen in place.

She feels warm fingers lacing with her own, tingling with a warm reassurance, Sana’s solid presence right beside her.

“We’re dating now,” Momo says quickly, without even breathing. Clean, clear. Sana leans on her shoulder and even without looking she knows she’s smiling. Her mother looks at them stunned but her expression quickly turns into a gleeful one, smiling widely.

“Finally!” Her mother says and Momo looks at her in awe. _What_? Did she heard it right?

“What?” Momo asks and even Sana is standing straight and looking at her mother with a surprised expression as well.

Her mother quickly gestures as she shakes her head. “Nothing, but you know… I’m glad!” She says as she puts her hands on each of their shoulders. “Congratulations girls!”

“Thank you,” Sana quickly replies.

 

They rush to meet Hana in the upper floor of the residence they rented for the ceremony. Momo tries her best to distract her sister from the anxiety she’s obviously feeling, but nothing seems to help. That is, besides her mother entering the room with “the news”.

“Oh Momo,” Hana says, standing up and hugging her. “I’m so happy for you!”

“You’re the one who’s getting married though,” Momo replies hugging her sister back nonetheless.

“But you’re the one who finally opened the door to love.” Hana replies, swinging their bodies side to side and making Momo roll her eyes. “I’m glad you finally confessed to Sana.”

Momo’s heart stops beating in her chest as she feels the obvious presence of her friend and catches Sana’s expression of surprise from the corner of her eye. Oh no.

She hurries to stop the moment, pulling her sister away and diverting the topic of discussion to the things that still need to be prepared before the official wedding starts.

 

Her and Sana both end up responsible for helping the catering team with the tables and, as soon as Momo leaves the room after Sana, she approaches her friend.

“I’m sorry,” Momo says, her voice small and anxious. They come to a stop right before the stairs that’ll lead them to the kitchen.

“For what?” Sana asks with a soft voice, pulling Momo’s face up by the chin. Her eyes are sparkling.

“For them… this whole thing,” Momo says, adverting the eye contact for security reasons. She doesn't think her heart is strong enough. “They’re being too much.”

“Oh, no no!” Sana is quick to reassure. “I don’t mind at all, and besides, aren’t we supposed to be a couple? At least for today?”

_At least for today._

“Yes,” Momo says, hesitant. “But still…”

“Don’t worry… babe,” Sana says, the words sounding almost like a question. She looks at her with excitement clear in her eyes, and Momo’s heart jumps to her throat as she nods, making Sana’s smile shine a thousand times brighter.

 

They quickly get on with the preparations and it’s two hours before the ceremony starts that they go to their room to change and get ready. _Their room_. Momo wonders how she’s supposed to survive today.

 

“Should we just… change?” Momo asks, looking at the bags they brought and the simple room with a tiny bathroom included. She wonders if they would even be able to move inside such a small space.

“Of course,” Sana is quick to reply. “It’s not the first time you’ve seen me without clothes!”

Momo feels her throat dry up and coughs involuntarily. “O-of course,” she tries to find her composure. “Of course, let’s change.”

 

Sana is the first to take off her simple clothes and grab her dress. Her back is turned to Momo as she slowly dresses herself, and she really does her best not to look. She really does. But the way her skin glows, the lines of her shoulders and arms. She looks ethereal, every movement filled with elegance and grace.

 

She tries to dress up quickly, and when Sana turns around, she already has her dress on. Almost, because she’s having some trouble with the zipper from behind. Sana’s eyes lock on her futile attempts to bend herself enough to close it.

“Turn around you silly,” Sana says, approaching Momo immediately. “I don’t know why you’re so stubborn and insist on doing everything yourself.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Momo replies quickly, turning around obediently. “I just didn’t want to bother.”

Sana comes close, her cotton candy smell invading Momo’s space. “You’re never a bother to me.” She says, her voice barely above a whisper, and Momo closes her eyes.

Momo feels the zip closing slowly and a gentle brush of lips on the space between her neck and shoulder. It sends a shiver down her spine.

“Did you just kiss me?” Momo asks, her voice hoarse, and she gulps as she turns around.

“I did,” Sana replies, confident and smiling widely. “Was it not okay?”

“But why?” Momo asks, still feeling the tingling sensation Sana’s lips left behind on her skin.

“Why not?” Sana says, her brow quirking a bit. “Besides, aren’t we supposed to be a couple? Shouldn’t we like… rehearse?”

Momo finds herself nodding automatically, but Sana’s bright reaction is reassurance enough that it might have been the best reply. She quickly leans on Momo then and gives a proper kiss on her cheek, and Momo can’t help the blush that takes over her face, but lightly slaps Sana’s shoulder either way,making her friend giggle.

“You’re adorable,” Sana says, still smiling as she turns to her improvised make up table.

“Look who’s talking,” Momo replies, hoping her teasing tone might tame a bit of the truth behind her words.

 

They get ready just in time to be called downstairs.

The official ceremony goes flawlessly. Momo starts to get emotional half way into it, when she sees her sister’s fond expression looking at her husband and as they promise each other words of forever. She feels Sana’s hand around hers, fingers intertwined and her thumb careering Momo’s knuckles. She squeezes her hand back, feeling the affection.

 

It’s clear when the party starts that there are a lot of people commenting on them.

There’s questions from aunts, uncles, grandmothers and friends, but the worse are from Momo’s cousins, of course.

“Wow Momo!” Chaekyo says. “I wasn’t expecting you to actually have someone.”

Momo quirks her eyebrows at the words. Sana hasn’t let her go of her hand since the beginning, and had been stuck by her side at all times. But now, Momo feels Sana’s hands go around her waist instead, and fights not to show how much the gesture affects her. Sana’s always been the bold one between the two of them, she just never imagined that particular trait would ever make its way to the surface in a situation such as this.

“What do you mean?” Sana asks, fake ignorance on her angelic features, doing the whole puppy eyes thing, and Momo smirks because she can see right through her.

“We’re just proud of Momo,” Chaekyo replies. “She’s been single for so long, we weren’t sure she could ever be in a relationship.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sana says, hugging Momo from behind and putting her chin on her shoulder. “She’s an amazing girlfriend.”

“We believe you,” Nayo says, laughing. “Well done Momo!”

“Yeah,” Momo replies, feeling her chest constrict. “Well done indeed.”

 

Sana becomes even more insistent after that.

Not only does she manage not to leave Momo’s side, but she’s always doing _something_. Holding her hand, leaving small kisses on her cheek, pulling her bangs out of her eyes, circling her hands around her waist. It’s almost overwhelming, it’s almost too much.

Momo has to do her best not to pull her in and just kiss her senseless, without fear of the consequences, without thinking.

 

It’s time for Momo’s speech and she stands up on wobbly legs, feeling Sana right by her side as she talks about love and other emotions she feels so strongly for her best friend, emotions she’s been fighting for years now. The same feelings that are busting out of its seams.

Sana kisses her temple as soon as she sits down again. Momo grabs her hand immediately, lacing their fingers, and Sana seems surprised at the action, always used to being the one taking the firststep. Still, she immediately holds Momo’s hands back, pulling her closer and leaning her head on her shoulder with a smile.

 

The time for dancing comes and saves Momo from whispering stupid things like how much she loves Sana as the other quietly takes all the broccoli pieces from Momo’s plate, knowing she doesn't like them.

 

“My dancing partner,” Sana says, using their linked hands to pull her to th dancefloor. “Shall we show them how it’s done?”

Momo giggles and lets herself lean on Sana’s figure. They start to dance animatedly, creating steps as they go, always in sync as the music urges them to have fun, moving together like it’s asecond nature.

It’s when the song turns mellow that Momo’s heart skips two beats.

 

They come closer, Sana’s hands around her waist and their foreheads touching. They’re still lightly panting from their precious dancing, Momo’s hands around Sana’s shoulders and her chest feeling tight at the intimate position.

She closes her eyes, feeling Sana on her space, so much that they’re breathing each other’s air, both a dream and her worse nightmare.

“Can I kiss you?” Sana whispers, their lips close, so close Momo wishes she could get just an inch closer.

It takes a while for her to register the words. It takes a while for her to understand why they’re being said. But her heart is not strong enough to refuse, even if it’ll hurt so much deeper after she finds out what Sana’s lips taste like. So she can’t help but to nod.

It takes a few seconds for Sana to respond, as if Momo’s not the only one preparing for this moment. As if she’s not the only one who’ll have her world turned upside down in just a few seconds.

 

Sana tilts her head to the side, and Momo can see her closing her eyes before she closes her own. The tension is almost palpable around them, everyone else besides them disappearing on Momo’s mind. It’s just them, just this moment. The one she’s sure she’ll keep in her memories forever. Maybe Sana will always be the one that got away.

 

The first contact of their lips send tingles to Momo’s whole body.

 

It’s so much more hesitant than what she was expecting. So much more vulnerable than the hugs and sweet kisses they’ve been sharing all day. So much more meaningful than all those small gestures combined.

But her lips. Her lips taste just as sweet as Momo thought. And yet, better than anything her imagination could ever muster.

She kisses back, much more eagerly than she’d like, but not able to suppress it. She’s surprised when she hears Sana hum a sigh of approval, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Momo feels like she’s drowning.

Her mind goes blank for a minute, letting go of her worries and appreciating the moment, the feeling of Sana’s mouth on hers, her hands firmly grabbing her as if she doesn’t ever want to pull away.

The song ends and Momo comes back to reality. A weird reality where she’s still able to taste Sana on her lips.

 

Someone cheers for them, and that’s when Momo starts to freak out.

Suddenly everything is overwhelming and she really needs a moment. She excuses herself and Sana looks at her worriedly, trying to read her expression, but Momo turns around before she can say anything else.

 

Momo follows a green path behind the centre of the venue and hides herself behind a flowery arcade in the middle of the garden. It’s a beautiful spot, private enough that it’s not adequate for the social celebration they’re having a few meters away.

“Momo?” Sana appears from behind the pillar and starts to slowly approach her. Momo looks up but her eyes are starting to get teary, so she looks at her knees again. Sana decides to slowly sit on the wooden bench next to her and immediately takes her hand. Momo could swear she can feel Sana’s own hand tremble when they intertwine their fingers.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Sana asks, and her wide and beautiful eyes are on her. Momo can’t seem to make herself look at those eyes now, but she’s quick to answer, because there’s no way she’s going to leave Sana thinking she could ever be in he wrong.

“No,” Momo says, but her voice is small and watery, showing that something’s not right, and Sana must understand because she leans closer and kisses her cheek. It takes everything she has not to whine at the contact. So close and yet impossible to reach again. Reach for real.

Sana takes one strand of Momo’s hair from her eyes and smiles warmly at her, and suddenly Momo’s world stops. It’s too much.

“Don’t do this to me,” Momo says, her voice traced with some pain.

“Do what?” Sana quickly asks, fretting over Momo with worried eyes. “I did do something wrong! I’m sorry Momo, I just got carried away, I’m sorry if I crossed some of your limits.”

“What do you mean? You didn’t, they have to think we’re a couple anyway, they have to believe in us,” Momo replies, looking at their conjoined hands. “I’m the one who shouldn’t feel like this.”

“Like what?” Sana’s words are careful, almost hushed, her thumb starts to draw circles on Momo’s hand.

“Like I’m…” Momo stops for a second before sighing. She’s tired of running, her feelings all boiling up inside. “Like I want to believe in us as well… Like I want to believe we are real.”

 

Sana looks at her with wide eyes, her expression clearly showing her awe. But she doesn't take her hand away, she doesn't stop caressing Momo with light touches. She does lean away though, and Momo’s heart is caught on her throat.

“Maybe we,” Sana starts but suddenly stops, gathering herself and taking a breath before continuing. “Maybe we could be real…”

 

That’s it. This is the moment Momo’s heart will give up. She feels every inch of her body trembling at the words. She looks at her best friend's eyes, the same person who’s been with her through thick and thin. Her first real friend. The one she shared so many stories of her life with, the one she’s been in love with for so long.

Sana doesn't say anything as she stares back, maybe waiting for a reply, maybe trying to find out if Momo was being honest. But there’s nothing but genuine love on the other’s eyes, and when Momo slightly leans her way, Sana is the first to breach the rest of the distance again.

 

And it’s everything Momo has ever wanted for so long. She dreamed about this so many times. Suddenly all the dates she turned down, all the time spent waiting for Sana, was worth it.

 

As they kiss, Momo tries to remind herself again and again that this time it’s not for show. It’s not fake. This is, indeed, happening.

There’s nobody around them, no eyes to deceive. It’s just them. Sana’s soft touch on Momo’s cheek, the light caress on her face as they deepen the kiss. And Momo starts to think that maybe she wasn’t the only one waiting for this. Maybe Sana has liked her non-platonically for just as long. Maybe they loved each other, but were just too afraid to confess.

 

They look at each other intently, foreheads together as they breath each other’s air, and time stands still.

Until Sana starts giggling. Her smile brighter than the sun, her eyes glassy with joy, and Momo knows. This is still the same Sana she fell in love with, her best friend, her person. And maybe, maybe she loves her back.

 

“I love you, my Momo,” Sana whispers right into her ear. “Would you be my love?”

This time Momo can’t help the way her eyes start to water. “Of course, I’ve been waiting only for you.”

 

The smile on Sana’s face is worth everything. And Momo’s only wish is to see that smile every day for the rest of her life.

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

Sana and Momo enter the house hand in hand, smiles wide and giggling about how happy they are, and Nayeon knows exactly what happened.

She’s been watching these two idiots dance around each other for years, never really believing when Nayeon said to them, again and again, that they should just confess.

“Guess the wedding did it for you, right?” Nayeon asks from the couch. She’s been lazying around, looking at a bunch of magazines just for the pictures in it. “Finally”

“How did you know?” Sana asks, her face bright and shining. It makes Nayeon happy to see her best friends like this.

“Hmm let me think,” Nayeon says as she points to them, still all over each other right next to the living room door. “You two are giggling to each other, you never looked so happy, and are staring at the other like they put the starts in the sky… Oh and also, you didn’t even let go of your bags yet.”

Momo immediately drops hers on the floor and Sana giggles. Nayeon just shakes her head, noticing the blush on Momo’s cheeks when Sana kisses her temple.

“See?” She says, hushing but audible enough for Nayeon to hear. “We look happy, honey.”

“Honey?” Nayeon stands up from the couch. “Oh, no way I’m gonna listen to cheesy remarks to one another now.”

“You’ll just have to deal with it,” Momo replies, her smile is so bright that Nayeon has half a mind to give the girls permission to be cheesy around her, but she’s able to stand her ground.

“You were the one that pushed me to confess in the first place!” Momo whines, winning a giggle from Sana. “You should be happy!”

“I am,” Nayeon assures, dropping the mocking tone in an instant to make herself clear. “I really am.”

 

She hugs both of them at the same time and feels four arms around her immediately.

“It was about time!” Nayeon says, taking a step back. “I’m gonna take a picture and frame it in the living room, and then it should be enough for you guys to remember how much you love each other, so you don't have the necessity to show it every time, right?”

Momo laughs. “Okay, I relent, but I don't know about my girlfriend, she’s pretty cheesy!”

“Ahhh,” Sana squeals. “I love it! I love to be your girlfriend!”

“And I love you,” Momo is quick to say, smirk on her face, making Sana hug and kiss her.

 

Nayeon turns away. She guesses she helped make this bed, she’ll have to sleep in it.

When she looks at them again, whispering to each other, somehow she doesn't really mind the greasiness. Not as long as they’re as happy as they are.

 

So Nayeon prepares herself for her impending future, accepting her fate as she smiles one more time her best friends way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments, I love to read your thoughts! ♥


End file.
